1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, and is suitably applied to, for example, an image processing apparatus that performs image processing for borderless printing on an image to be printed.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image processing apparatus, at the time of borderless printing, when the image size of a print image is smaller to some extent than the size of the medium to be used for printing, the print image is enlarged to an image size in which the print image extends to the periphery of the medium. The image processing apparatus thereby causes a printer to perform borderless printing of the print image on the medium, regardless of the presence or absence of a misregistration of a printing position of the print image relative to the medium (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-252369 (page 10 and FIG. 7)).